Rosario x D
by Perv The Incubus Tenko
Summary: Another year at Youkai Academy and it looks like there seem to be some new students attending. One in particular seems to be there on his own business but things quickly change when Rias Gremory and her Household enroll at Youkai as well. Will the Empress of Annihilation shake Youkai Academy? Or will the other new student prove to be too much for her and her household?


A yawn left a young man as he made his way down the road, the sun beaming down with seemingly all it's might as the heat reached unreal temperatures. "Damn, why do I have to come here anyways? What does this have to do with me?" the boy asked with a sigh, followed by another long tired yawn as he saw his destination in the distance. Youkai Academy, the only know school for monster around and the only place he figured his older brother could be.

"If he's not here that only leaves America, Brazil, and Europe for me to check. Can't believe bro's been giving me the slip like this" he said, shaking his head at the thought before a bus passed him. Stopping just a few feet away the doors to the bus finally opened and off the bus came a few students that looked directly towards the school as if the boy never existed. "What the…? The hell is a bus doing running out near Youkai Academy? Who the hell would drive a bus out here?" the boy wondered.

"Oooorikaaaaatsuuuuu!" a girl called from behind as she jumped at the boy with open arms only for a pile of snow to land on her before he looked over his shoulder. "Shara how many times to I have to tell you not to try to surprise me?" the boy asked, who's name appeared to be Orikatsu from what the snow covered girl had shouted prior to the snow's appearance. "Ori-kun you're so mean! It's not nice to bury your girlfriend in snow you know!" the girl said with a pouting face.

"Shara for the last time you're _not _my girlfriend so stop claiming it" the boy sighed as he resumed walking before the girl ran to catch up with him. "The more you deny it the truer it becomes Ori-kun. Besides…" the girl went on, cupping her cheeks blushing as her eyes sparkled, "…how can I not be yours after what happened over summer break?!" she said happily. Sighing once more, Orikatsu looked over at Shara with his icy blue eyes addressing the girl.

"Shara just because I accidently saw you naked doesn't make us lovers. Besides you kept forgetting your bath towel when you came over so seeing you naked was just about as unavoidable as the sun rising" Orikatsu said as they neared Youkai Academy. "You know you'll never be able to get stronger if you keep lying to yourself about us. You know deep down you love me so why keep trying to fight it?" Shara asked him stepping in front of him to keep him from walking further.

"Shara if you were my girlfriend do you really think we'd be walking to school?" Orikatsu asked as he leaned in close to Shara tiger ears. The moment he whispered into her ear Shara jumped back with the mother of all blushes on her face. "Wha…what's with saying that all of a sudden?!" she asked pointing at the boy before he walked past her. "You see? If you can't handle hearing things like that you couldn't be with me" Orikatsu said confidently as he walked through the gates of Youkai Academy and looked at it.

Puffing her cheeks out Shara walked up behind the blue eyed boy. "Ori-kun, teasing your girlfriend isn't a nice thing to do" she muttered before the boy sat his hand on her head smiling. "You're still 100 years too early to be my girlfriend Shara" he chuckled as he walked into the building. Before Shara could walk inside with Orikatsu a deep crimson limo pulled up in front of Youkai Academy, causing her to stumble back to avoid being hit.

"Wait who's that? Whoever it is must be loaded" people mumbled as they watched the limo driver get out of the car and walk over to open the door. "Thank you" a beautiful and feminine voice spoke as a young lady stepped out of the limo. "Oh my gosh who is that? She's so freakin' hot!" boys said while the girls looked at the girl in envy. The girl looked around, her long crimson hair flourishing down her back as she looked towards her limo before another young woman stepped out.

This young lady having long black hair tied back into a long ponytail with beautiful amethyst eyes that looked at everyone around them. "Damn she's hot too!" boys shouted from the crowd. "And check out those boobs! They're frickin' huge!" some of the boys said as they stared at the two girls. "Come on you all. No point in staying in the car" the red haired girl said smiling as a young man stepped out of the car with a smile. "There's no reason to let only you two be seen" he said smiling.

The girls all stared at the boy in complete shock as some of them shrieked happily after seeing him. "Who is that?! He's sooo cute!" they cheered. Stepping to the side, the boy held out his hand as a shorter silver haired girl took his hand and stepped out. There was a dead silence before an uproar of cheers were heard from the crowd around them. "Everywhere we go I guess it's inevitable people are gonna like us" the blond haired boy said with a smile.

When the next person stepped out of the car the crowd went silent though a few whispers could be heard from the girls in the crowd. "Man, tough crowd" the boy though as he heard what sounded like his friend struggling to get out of the car. "Okay come on. I gotcha" he said before helping a girl step out of the limo. The girl smiled happily before looking at the boy. "Thank you. I thought I'd be stuck forever" she said, her very voice resurrecting the uproar of cheers and praise from the crowd.

This girl had long blond hair that looked like gold had been spun into threads and beautiful expressive eyes that gave her a cuter appearance. A last girl stepped out of the limo with a stoic expression and short blue hair as she looked at the others that had been in the limo with her. "Are we here?" she asked the crimson haired young lady. "Yes, so we can finally relax" she answered. "Holy crap!" a boy exclaimed before the crowd looked at him.

"Isn't that Tsukune Aono?" a girl asked her friend. "Yeah that's him. The guy that's dating Moka the Vampire girl" her friend answered before a bright crimson light appeared, blinding everyone who wasn't prepared for it. When the light died down, a tall young man with crimson hair similar to the crimson haired girl was standing there accompanied by a beautiful light silver haired young woman. "Ladies and gentleman. Students of Youkai Academy!" he began before an uproar of cheers from the girls.

"My name is Sirzechs Gremory! And I am pleased to announce that my younger sister and her friends will be attending Youkai Academy from this point forward!" he continued before the crimson haired beauty stepped forward smiling. "My name…is Rias Gremory!" she spoke before the crowd cheered again. "My family and I will be attending your school from this day forward! Allow them to introduce themselves!" she said before motioning towards them.

The black haired beauty smiled and stepped forward. "My name is Akeno. I hope we'll all get along" she said while the crowd cheered, the boys cheering the loudest. The blonde haired boy smiled and stepped forward before giving a respective bow, crossing his rim arm over his abdomen. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. I hope we will all be friends" he said before the short silver haired girl stepped forward with an emotionless expression.

"I'm Koneko" she said, and even with those brief words she threw the crowd into a frenzy. "I'm Assia Argento" the blond haired girl said smiling while waving to the crowd. The brown haired boy sighed and looked over at her. "Assia you just cut in front of me" he said before the girl covered her mouth with her hand going wide eyed. "Doesn't matter. No need to say anything" he said with a sigh. "What's your name?" someone from the crowd shouted.

"Come on! Tell us your name!" a guy called out. "We wanna hear your name!" a girl shouted this time before chants filled the air. "What's your name? What's your name! What's your name!". The boy took a deep breath before standing tall. "My name is Issei Hyoudo!" he shouted, in absolute shock when the crowd wildly cheered for him. "See Issei-san? They like you!" Assia smiled. The blue haired girl stepped forward, her arm resting under her chest as she fiddled with her hair.

"I-I'm Xennovia. Pleased to meet you all" she said, but apparently the crowd was still going nuts over Issei. She sighed and looked at her senior. "We are the house of Gremory!" Rias shouted as the crowd frantically cheered for them before they parted to let a young man through who had a chilling dense air about him before he walked over and pushed the limo to the side casually before walking up to Shara. "You okay?" he asked the girl holding his hand out to her.

"Ye-yeah. I think I'm fine" she said before Orikatsu looked over his shoulder at the group of new students standing behind him. "Is your friend alright?" Rias asked as she stepped forward before a sharp icicle grew out of the ground pointing to Rias' chest. "Don't cross me…" he warned her with a chilling voice before Issei walked up to the icicle then began glaring at Orikatsu. "What the hell do you think you're doing pointing something like that at Rias?" he growled.

"Oh so you're her new lap dog?" Orikatsu asked as he stood up. "Rias, I think you better get this Chihuahua outta my face before I lose my generous mood" he warned the girl before she stepped around the icicle and flicked Orikatsu's forehead. "That's enough outta you Orikatsu. You haven't changed at all" she said holding her finger up. "Just make sure you're ready for when we have to settle the score" Rias said before turning on her heels and walking towards the others.

Issei clenched his fist angrily as he glared at Orikatsu as the other young man looked back at him with an icy glare. "You look like you wanna fight punk" he said in a low heavy tone before Shara stood in front of Orikatsu. "Ori-kun I won't let you!" she cried out trying to keep the young man calm. "Don't fight him Ori-kun! You don't have to fight him!" she begged. Images and echoes from the last time she saw Orikatsu fight raced through her mind, and not one of them was pleasant to remember.

"Shara I'm not fighting some punk ass brat who is all bark and no bite" Orikatsu said as he walked past Issei, purposely bumping him almost as a way to send a message to the boy as Shara soon followed behind before turning around and giving a bow to Rias and her friends. "Please excuse him. I hope we can be friends" she said smiling before she felt a chill surrounding her before she turned around to see Orikatsu glaring at her over his shoulder.

"Shara…let's go before I lose my patience" Orikatsu said in a partially growling voice. After giving another bow to the new students Shara turned around and ran to catch up with Orikatsu. Rias stood there twirling her crimson hair between her fingers with a smile on her face. "Yup, you haven't changed at all Orikatsu" she said in thought before she felt Akeno tapping her on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thinking trance as she looked at her.

"Oh sorry Akeno, I kind of spaced out" she said to her friend. "Rias I think now's the best time to get to the dorms before all the good ones are taken" Akeno said before Issei walked up to them with clenched fists. "That bastard…pisses me off…" he growled. "Where does he get off talking to Rias like that?" he continued before Rias lifted his chin up so he was looking into her eyes. "Issei, it's sweet of you to want to defend me…but there's no need to fight a battle you can't yet win" Rias said smiling.

While they continued to talk, Orikatsu and Shara were heading towards the dorms when a woman wearing circular glasses and a white button down shirt with the top button undone to reveal a nice amount of cleavage while her skirt seemed to be stretching to fit her feminine hips. "Excuse me but where do you two think you're going?" she asked them before Orikatsu's walking came to an abrupt stop. "Sir? Are you able to hear me?" she asked him.

"Get out of my way. I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone else" Orikatsu said as he began walking forward only for the teacher to step in front of him blocking his way. "I'm afraid the dorms are unavailable until after the entrance ceremony" the woman said as she brought her hand up to adjust her glasses slightly. "Please refrain from entering the dormitories until after the ceremony" she said before looking over at Shara who hid behind Orikatsu, making the woman smile.

"Oh I see. You were hoping to find a dorm where you two could be alone so you could do something shameless" the teacher said before she walked around Orikatsu looking at Shara who tried to keep her distance from this woman. "And as much as I love students bonding I'm afraid I can't allow that" she said. "Why don't you go to the ceremony for now? I'm curious to meet your friend here" she said before looking at Shara's tiger ears smiling.

"Oh my, such cute ears" she said reaching out before a white wolf tail with touch fur wrapped around her wrist with a tight grip. Looking over his shoulder, Orikatsu's icy blue eyes gave off an eerie glow as the air around the three began to drop in temperature. "Stay away from her…" he warned as the grip his tail had on the woman's arm tightened up even more. "Sir, I would appreciate it if you released my arm" she said, her tone lowering to a more sincere level.

Orikatsu said no words, he only turned around and looked at the woman before he stepped in front of Shara protectively. "Let's make this clear, and remember this because I **will not **repeat myself" he said before the temperature in the air dropped even more than before, their breath visible as a white vapor like mist as Orikatsu's aura became darker than before. "Do **not **touch Shara or those close to me…" he said before using his tail to fling the woman into a nearby wall.

Shara looked at Orikatsu shivering from both the chill of the air and the weight of Orikatsu's aura. "Or-…Ori-kun?" she stuttered, hugging her arms around her body as she looked at the boy nervously. The air began to warm up as Orikatsu wrapped his tail around Shara's hip and pulled her close to him. Without need for him to speak, Shara simply smiled and rested her head against Orikatsu's chest while the teacher finally fell to the floor after being thrown like a rag doll.

"I told you that you loved me" Shara smiled rubbing Orikatsu's tail as the fur softened from its previous rough texture and into a softer and more pleasant feeling similar to a newborn wolf pup's fur. "And I told you that you need to stop saying things like that" Orikatsu said flicking the girl's ear, eliciting a cute mewl from her before she covered her ears with her hands. "Meanie!" she said to him frowning and sticking out her tongue at him.

After finally attending the entrance ceremony and finding out that because of a misunderstanding with their relationship, Orikatsu and Shara were assigned a coed dorm. And while this made Shara happy, Orikatsu declined the offer. Now he was sitting in a white limo with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he tried to stay calm. "Ori-kun can we share a room?" Shara asked him. "Absolutely not" he said before he felt Shara finally get off his lap.

"Meanie" she said pouting. "I'd like to be able to sleep at night thank you very much" Orikatsu said as he crossed on leg over the other to prevent the girl from mounting his lap once more. As they neared their destination Orikatsu's eyes drifted towards the window of the limo as he finally was able to see the place they were heading. "Finally. I hope the place was kept clean at least" he said as the limo driver pulled the limo up in front of the large building.

Stepping out to let Orikatsu and Shara out the limo driver began to take their bags into the mansion before the blue eyed young man heard voices inside of the building. "Wait, why do I hear people inside?" he asked before listening more. "Issei we can't…" a girl's voice said almost as if they were panting. "My my Issei, has it gotten bigger since last time?" another girl's voice asked. "Issei-san, please be gentle" a third girl's voice said before Orikatsu's aura became heavy and colder.

Walking up the stairs to the mansion door, he clenched his fist before pushing the door open to see the students from before, only now the one named Issei had what looked like a red clawed gauntlet on his left hand and was standing with Rias, Akeno, and the girl that if he wasn't mistaken called herself Assia. "What the hell are you all doing here?" Orikatsu asked clenching his teeth. "I was told by your father that we could stay here with you while we were at Youkai Academy" Rias said.

"Oh okay. That makes sense" Orikatsu said calmly before realizing what was just said. Shara walked in to see what all the commotion was about before she saw the students from before and smiled before looking at Orikatsu. "Is something wrong Ori-kun?" she asked the young man. "Why don't you ask them?" he said before sitting in a chair and looking at his hands as he folded them trying to piece everything together.

"Did something happen?" Shara asked looking at Rias and the others. "In a nutshell, we'll be staying here with you two" Rias said smiling. Shara looked at Rias for a while before her eyes widened. "Wait what?!" she said in shock before footsteps were heard. "Hey Rias I found a nice room that we could use for training" Kiba said as he walked down the stairs before he saw Orikatsu, who as far as he knew was someone who tried to attack Rias and fight Issei.

He placed his hand on the hilt of his blade before Rias held her arm out in front of him preventing him from attacking. "Kiba, that's not necessary" she said as a man walked in chuckling. He looked over at Orikatsu grinning before looking back at Rias and the other members of the House of Gremory. "Ah I see you've all been acquainted" he said, his voice deep and almost like thunder. "The hell you want father?" Orikatsu asked in annoyance.

"That's no way to speak to your superior you little ingrate" the man said before looking at Rias once more. "Now that you all have met and you know the situation I think it's time for me to leave" he said. "Yeah, you seem to be very good leaving" Orikatsu remarked annoyed before he found himself flying into the wall from a sudden burst of youkai pressure. "You should be grateful I allowed you to be born. If I so choose your life could end right now" the man said with darkness plaguing his voice.

"Sir please spare him!" Shara pleaded as she stood in front of Orikatsu blocking the man from being able to get any closer, well at least that's how it seemed. In truth, she felt like she was being crushed from the weight of the man's youkai even when it seemed like he was suppressing it. "Count yourself fortunate this weakling has begged me to spare your life" the man spoke before vanishing into blazing vermillion flames, leaving a circular burn mark on the floor where he stood.

Rias motioned for her household members to follow her out of the room as Shara helped Orikatsu to his feet. "Bastard…has no care for even his family" Orikatsu groaned in pain as Shara helped him up the stairs towards his room. "Ori-kun…" Shara said as she made it to Orikatsu's room and got him into the bed before pulling the blankets over him. "Get some rest Ori-kun" she said planting a kiss on his forehead then walking out.

Later that night, Orikatsu found himself waking up to a room filled with the dark of the night, the only light being the light from the every present full moon in the night sky. "How did I…?" he began before remembering that Shara had carried him to his room. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood on the floor before heading towards the door. After a day like this? Orikatsu could think of no better way to ease his mind than with a nice cold one.

While he was walking towards the kitchen, unbeknownst to him, Assia had just finished taking a shower and was walking to her room with a towel wrapped around her body when she bumped into him. Falling back on the floor with her towel flying off her body, Assia winced before noticing that there was a boy standing in front of her. "Mind covering up?" he asked her. When he said that Assia looked at him confused before she felt a cool breeze blow over her bare naked body.

Her eyes widened and her face reddened as her arms shot up to cover her breasts and her private. "S-someone other than Issei-san saw me…naked…I…" she thought before her eyes went teary. "Wait don't…" Orikatsu began before Assia took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!".

With the sound of her scream doors swung open and out came the other members of the Gremory Household along with Shara. None of them even attempted to see reason or ask what happened. All they saw was Orikatsu standing over Assia and Assia on the floor naked as the day she was born with tears flowing from her eyes. Issei balled up his fists and clenched his teeth before walking forward, his bangs falling over his eyes as he felt anger rising up inside of him.

"Bastard…I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted before his left arm transformed into his Boosted Gear. Silence fell over everyone before his Sacred Gear roared in a deep voice, "BOOST!".


End file.
